Passionate Bloodlust
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: Sophie McKenna is no stranger to the Cortez, she works for the Countess as her blood harvester and she is the sister of the ghost, Hypodermic Sally. Sophie is also a nurse and hides her secrets quite well. Enter into her life, John Lowe and she knows exactly who he is but does that stop them? Will they live or will they become permanently bound to the Cortez?
1. Chapter 1

_2010: UCLA Resnick Hospital_

It was a slightly muggy day on my last day at UCLA Resnick Neuropsychiatric Hospital and I couldn't wait to start my new job at West Los Angeles Health Center as a general practice nurse as I long as I never had to work in the psychiatric unit again. It was heartbreaking to learn as much as I did and enough to make you unstable in some cases.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when one of the nurses handed me a file that had just been faxed in. "Prepare a room at once and some restraints plus a sedative. This is going to be a rough one" I instructed, reading over the file of our soon to be patient, Alex Walker Lowe. It disheartened me to learn she had lost her son when he was abducted and how her husband had found her in a dishelved state in the bathtub with her wrists slit.

Just then, the doors opened and some security guards were escorting a woman with blonde hair in. She was in nothing more than a hospital gown and a straitjacket over it. Behind them came a man with dark hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and I could tell he had not slept at all. The orderlies came out and helped take the woman to her room in the back.

Quickly, I finished her bracelet and handed it to a passing guard before I went to help finish the admitting process with the gentleman, I assumed to be her husband. "Come with me please sir" I offered kindly and led him back to my office, adding "Won't you please have a seat?"

I watched as he took a seat and I sat back behind my desk. I pulled up what I needed to on the computer and I could see that he regretted having to do this. "Mr. Lowe, are you alright" I asked.

"Would you call me John? I just don't like formality" he asked in reply.

"Of course John. Listen, I know this a deeply painful decision but you're doing what's best for her" I told him.

"I just hope she can get the help but there's more than what that file is telling you" he admits.

"Well, your son getting abducted is bad enough. What else is going on" I asked softly, turning away from the screen and looking at him.

"I don't think she ever truly loved me even when we married. When she became pregnant and gave birth to our son, she was more attentive to the baby to the point of obession. It was like I didn't exist. It got to the point, she never wanted to be in the same room as me. She never spoke to me again" he admitted.

"Oh John, I'm sorry" I whispered, trying to be supportive. I didn't know how that felt but I felt bad for him. No one deserved to be in that misery.

"Thank you nurse" he replied, trying to read my name badge.

"McKenna" I told him.

"Thank you Miss McKenna" he told me with a slight smile.

"I assure you John that all will be done to help your wife" I assured gently.

"You mean ex wife Miss McKenna. Alex and I were in the process of finalizing the divorce when this happened" John informed me. I nodded and we finished the admitting process as I typed in what he told me. At last, he got ready to leave and I could see inside that he was still broken. Sometimes what hurt me more than the patients was those that had to commit them. I had no clue what would come.


	2. Chapter 2

2015

I came home from work only to find a notice of rent increase and I was snaked off. "From $425 to $675 a month; this is ridiculous" I shouted, not caring who heard me. Despite my exhaustion; I packed everything I owned and turned in my lease. I saw I was not the only one moving out tonight.

"Not you too Sophie, you're my best tenant" Marc grumbles as I turn in my lease and keys like everyone else.

"Well if you hadn't increased our rent, you wouldn't be losing all your tenants. Some of us would like to have money to eat especially for those who work long 18 to 48 hour shifts" I answered, taking my bags and getting in my car. I needed to find a new place and I knew there was only one place I could go and be welcomed; the Hotel Cortez.

My name is Sophie McKenna and I am a general practice nurse at West Los Angeles Health Center. Two to three days a week; I gather blood reserves for those who live at the Cortez that carry an acient blood virus that makes them, what they call Afflicted. I have to be extremely careful when I snitch though because I can't risk my job. If a good victim turns up in the hotel; I usually run dialysis on that person.

I quickly arrived at the Cortez and carried my bags in. Iris was startled to see me and asked "I know this isn't your usual day to be here. What happened?"

"My rent increased beyond my budget. I'm just going to stay here full time. It's not that much of a difference as far as distance to go to work. May I have my key please" I asked in reply.

Iris quickly handed me my key to room 63 and I smiled slightly as I signed in and hurried to the elevator. "Could you hold that elevator" I called to the stranger in a brown leather jacket. He did so and I quickly got in.

"Which floor" he asked.

"Sixth" I answered.

"Fancy that, me too" the stranger answered as the elevator started up.

We stood in there and I looked at the handsome stranger beside me. He looked somewhat familiar but I couldn't think of how I might know him. He was studying me as well and he asked "Where could I have seen you before?"

"I could say the same about you" I answered as we got out of the elevator and headed to our rooms.

"Maybe we will see each other again" he said as we unlocked our rooms.

"I'm sure we will" I answered, seeing we were across the hall from each other. I walked into my room and closed the door before laying my bags in the closet so that I could unpack the rest of the way in the morning. Instead; I went down to the bar for a drink to calm down. I had no idea how crazy things would be.

Sally's P.O.V

It was another night in the my miserable eternity. I could never leave the Cortez again. I hadn't known anything outside of these walls since I fell from the sixth floor to my death in only thing I truly missed that was outside the hotel was my little sister, Sophie. I don't know what she had been told about me especially when our parents didn't approve of my habits.

Like always, I was at the bar; waiting for any victims to give to the addiction demon as per arrangements if I wanted any peace. Just then; I saw a young woman with the same dark blonde hair that I had. She wore the black scrubs of a nurse and she looked exhausted.

This wasn't the first time that I had seen her here. I had been seeing her three nights a week for the last five years. She was the blood harvester for the Countess. As I looked at her; I couldn't help but feel that she looked exactly like my sister. Carefully; I approached her.

She saw me and said "I don't fly that way if that's what you're thinking."

"Whoa, easy, neither do I. I actually wanted to say that you look familiar" I told her.

"Now that I get a good look at you; you look familiar as well" she commented.

"I have seen you in here for the last five years but this isn't your usual night. I don't think I have even heard your name" I told her as she got a sparkling water and Liz gave me a martini.

Sophie's P.O.V

"It's Sophie McKenna" I answered.

"I'm Sally McKenna. Soph, it's me. You used to call me 'Ally' before you properly learned to talk" the woman now called Sally told me.

"But that's impossible. We were told by the police that you died in 1994. You died 21 years ago. I remember that day" I admited.

"Yes, that's true Sophie. I am a ghost. When I died; my spirit became stuck here. I can never leave" Sally told me.

"So, you're stuck for eternity" I asked.

"Yes, this is one of the properties that if you die, your spirit is stuck here but you have somewhat of a normalcy. I just can't leave" Sally told me.

I was stunned by this but in time; I got her caught up with the last 21 years of my life. It was nice to talk to her again. After awhile, I saw a guy with bleach blonde hair checking in and Sally was watching.

"Soph, I will have to catch up with you again later. I think I have to watch this one" she told me.

"Okay; I'm just glad to see you again" I said, watching her leave.

"Need another sparkling water" Liz asked, coming over.

"Yes please" I answered, now looking up and seeing that same gentleman I had seen in the elevator. He had gotten rid of his brown leather jacket and had a black button down shirt and dark blue jeans.

He walked over and took the seat to my lift as Liz brought him a ginger ale. I could see now that he had intense, make that electrifying blue eyes. He seemed to be watching me ad he finally asked "I think I know where I have seen you before. Did you work at UCLA Resnick?"

"I did five years ago" I answered, taking a drink.

"What is your name" he asked curiously

"Sophie McKenna" I told him, looking at him. That made him look at me in surprise and then he zeroed in on my watch.

"It's you then. I'm John Lowe, you admitted my ex on your last day at Resnick" he told me.

"Ah yes, I remember you now. Have things gotten any better"I asked softly.

"Not really; I mean I haven't had any luck in the dating pool but I also just really threw myself into work. I gues trying anything to fill the void" he admitted.

"I know the feeling. I would rather work then date but sometimes it just feels like" I started to say but trailed off shyly.

"Like something is missing in your life" John finished.

I nodded and looked away. Somehow, I had a feeling that there was something coming but I couldn't tell right now whether it was good or dangerous. I watched John leave the bar first after paying Liz and I left not long after him. As I climbed the stairs to my room; I had to wonder was I truly ready for whatever lay ahead?


	3. Chapter 3

Things were getting weird around the Cortez. Elizabeth was worrying because three of her 'children' had gone hunting and had never returned. On one of my days off; she had asked me to try and find them. I had suggested that this would be a matter for the police and that there was a cop in the hotel but she warned me to keep my silence. I knew then why and looked at one of the two remaining boys. Right then, it made sense to me.

"You took the detective's son! You are the reason that the marriage went to a divorce and drove the ex wife to suicide! I admitted that poor woman to Resnick five years ago. How could you" I asked.

"Because his daddy wasn't paying enough attention to him" she told me.

"Now that is where you're wrong Elizabeth. I happened to find out directly from him that his ex wife loved their son more than him. She kept Holden away on purpose. He wanted to have time with his son. Now he deserves the truth" I answered and stormed away.

Suddenly; she grabbed me and held me in a choke hold. "Breathe a word and your blood will be my next drink, understand" she hissed. I gasped for breath, collapsing on the floor when she released me. I scrambled out of the penthouse and back to my room. I shut the door quickly and collapsed on the bed, desperately trying to catch my breath. Suddenly, I blacked out.

I don't know how much time had passed but when I woke; I saw my sister, Sally and and Detective Lowe standing over me. "What happened" I asked, barely at a whisper.

"You blacked out Soph. I panicked when you didn't respond to me" Sally answered.

"That's when she came to find me. We were about to call the paramedics" John added, handing me a bottle of water. That's when I saw him looking at my throat before he asked "What happened?"

"Someone must have gotten me from behind. I didn't see anything" I answered. Sally could see I was lying but at least I had John convinced.

"Are you sure you don't need a doctor" John asked.

"I'm sure but thank you" I answered and with that, he left me alone with my sister.

Once John was gone; Sally asked "Okay, I know you lied to him and how did you know that detective's name?"

"I admitted his ex wife to Resnick five years ago after their son was abducted. What happened after that day, I don't know. When we spoke that day; he didn't want to be formal so he asked I call him by first name" I told her.

"Okay and how did you meet the business end of the Countess' chokehold" she asked.

"Those children that she keeps sending out to feed that I filter later; well, three of them have disappeared. I don't know much but upon looking at the remaining children, I realized that one of them is that detective's missing son. When the son went missing was when the ex wife fell apart. When I swore to tell John the truth; she choked me" I told her.

"And I thought I was a sick nutcase" Sally commented.

"I want to show Detective Lowe the truth before he ends up dead like the other children" I told her, starting to get up.

"What you need right now is to rest awhile. You just got choked, passed out, & I worried you wouldn't wake up. You still have much you're doing. Now is not the time to die" Sally commented.

"Alright; point taken. I will rest but I am not keeping my mouth shut for long" I answered, laying back down.

"I know you won't. Just be careful where you speak or word will get back to her" she warned before leaving.

I watched as she left and I knew what I had to do I had to get John to follow me as I knew Elizabeth would want me to trail one of her remaining kids. I sat up though when I heard rushing footsteps and a slamming door. I got up and peeped out the peephole, seeing John leaving so I quickly grabbed my keys and followed him.

Quickly, I followed him to wherever he was going and stayed out of his sight. I watched as he came to a playground surrounded by police cars. I climbed into a tree nearby and watched as he and another officer walked over to three sheet covered bodies. When I saw the sheets being pulled back; my heart sunk into the pit of my stomanch. It was Wren and the other two boys that had been clearly drained and dismembered. "Any leads" I heard John ask.

"None and that's the other thing; these kids match description of ones that went missing in the 1980's and yet they are way too young to be born then" the officer told him.

' _Damn; I have to keep the truth concealed'_ I thought. I had to hurry back to the Cortez quickly and report all this to Elizabeth. ' _She is not going to be pleased'_ I thought again, getting down and rushing back to the Cortez.

Once back at the hotel; I went up to the penthouse and knocked. I was surprised though when here current squeeze, Donovan answered the door. "Is Elizabeth here? It's an emergency" I asked.

"She went to that gallery opening" he told me.

"Great; this is bad. If she's not back before midnight, tell her that I need to see her in the morning before I head into work at 9am" I told him.

"Alright, I will tell her for a favor" he answered.

"What" I asked curiously.

"I want a night with you, night of my choosing" Donovan told me.

"Are you sure? I really don't like to share" I answered.

"I know what I want and you are very beautiful. No one would have to know" he assured me.

"I can't do that. A similar situation almost got me killed and it's something I wouldn't care to repeat" I answred and added "Just please let her know this is urgent" and I left.

Once back in my room; I locked the door. I cleared my thoughts and prepared for bed, thinking about that conversation. I had almost gotten tricked into sleeping with a lying colleague but thankfully found out in time that what he was really doing was killing certain women. That was why I now avoided dating and intimacy. I was finally able to calm down and got under the blankets. I had a feeling this was about to get extremely dangerous.


End file.
